When The Rain Stops
by Amazoness of Light
Summary: Jin remembers Shino from the eel place and the brothel. Retelling of episode 11, non graphic, Oneshot


A/N: I couldn't help it when for the first time I saw Jin fall in love, but to plan for writing this story. Please read and review. This is like a retelling of episode eleven and of course, it's a one-shot.

When the Rain stops

On that day it rained, I had an umbrella hat to keep me somewhat dry. I walked a few blocks, and then a few more and every street seemed the same. I made my way to the bridge, there was a woman there, holding an umbrella looking down at the water.

What was the problem with these women nowadays? That was a good question, for I had never and never intended to have to do anything with them more than I should. I couldn't drag my feet any longer…if death was the only way then she could die.

"Excuse me, if you plan to drown yourself this is not the right place. This lake seems deeper than it really is" the lady turned around and laughed. I didn't buy it for one second though.

"I must have looked very depressed. But thanks for your concern…I was just looking at the river, that's all" I muttered something and kept walking. How many people like these had said the same exact line when they were about to kill themselves?

I found my destination, which oddly enough, was a cooked-eel-selling-place.

"But I thought I'd be using my sword for this job!" I stammered as the man put his hat on.

"At this rate, there will be no business. Good luck Samurai!" and so I was stuck at this place, having no clue how to cook anything, much less for a living. Like he said no business that night…

"One cooked eel, please" I immediately recognized the same lady from the bridge; she looked at me, her red umbrella still over her head.

"It's you samurai. I didn't know you worked here" Well, neither did I to say the truth. I was supposed to be a bodyguard and yet I tried to catch an eel but the senses of a samurai didn't help at all.

"No, no you'll never catch an eel if you chase them around. Let me show you" the lady stepped by my side of the wooden stand and pulled up her sleeves. She explained how you were supposed to anticipate their movements.

"Eel are like women, if you hold them down forcibly they'll just get away"

She caught one and then she laid the eel flat on the cutting board. I unsheathed my sword…slicing was something I could do well indeed.

"No swords allowed, you can't chop it up. You have to slice it the right way. With a machete…" She cut it, she cooked it, and I was confused to say the least and somewhat marveled. No woman had ever had ever talked to me, nicely.

"Fresh cooked eel everybody! Step up!" And the lady sold every single one, I didn't know why but she just did. The people left, there were only two eels in the wooden bucket left.

She sat and sighed looking at me.

"Sorry, I got kind of carried away" she admitted

"It's just…" she stopped and carried back on "I'm just enjoying the last of freedom. Tomorrow I'll start working at a brothel…my husband's in debt"

That didn't surprise me, after all, she had been whether she said it or not about to kill herself. I offered to cook one for her, and to my shame it looked and I'm sure it tasted horrible too.

"Oh my, you sure like too cook things well" and you twitched a little when you tried it but you ate it all nonetheless. You stood up and I for some unknown reason I dreaded your going, much more than I should have wished.

"Well, thanks for the good memories"

It rained on, her umbrella was still there and I had a reason to go to her. I searched three brothels safe under the red umbrella and found her in the last one. She had fixed herself; there were ornaments in her hair, her kimono more revealing, part of a slut's work. Through the wooden bars of the exposed compartment you reached and touched my face, a woman's gentle touch.

"You came all the way to return that?" she asked

"Yes"

"It doesn't matter to me if it rains water or arrows. I won't be out anytime soon and I won't need that anymore, but still…thank you"

"Do you live here?"

I really wished I did then.

"No. Me and my friends have lodgings close by. We've been held down in this town because of the rain for a while"

"I hope rain never stops. If it goes on, I'll stay here forever" And so I don't know exactly how I fell in love with her. You said that people didn't talk that way anymore, with a hint of sarcasm, ignoring the meaning of my words. Sourly you told me it was bad for business, I should go away and not come back…ever.

"I see. I forgot to ask you name" I backed up a bit.

"Shiho"

"I am Jin. Goodbye" I said dryly. I was more hollow than usual…so hollow that when she went inside and the brothel manager came out with other men I didn't stop them from hitting me.

I needed to feel some other pain besides the one of not being able to be with you.

I went home and didn't sleep, I didn't expect to sleep. She was there doing things that she shouldn't be unwillingly. The words of those men I heard when I stumbled back home rung loud in my ears.

_Did you hear about that new prostitute? Shino Kohana. .That's what they get. Those poor women whose husband's have gambling shit going on…when it's illegal for them to divorce their husbands._

It wasn't important when Mugen asked something or Fuu… I just replied. "I'm fine"

I planned everything. When I woke up they were holding money…money, money,money…

"Give me the money" I said.

"We need it" Fuu pressed

"What are you going to do with it?" Mugen asked

"I _need _to buy a woman" They both looked stunned but after discussing how it was inconceivable to fall in love with a prostitute they gave it to me.

I bought her, though only for a night. And I never forget her once. If only the rained hadn't stopped. I would have been visiting her at the shelter across from the river.

"Thank you" you whispered. I watched you drift away from me through the misty night. I knew you would never forget me. Maybe someday I will come back to get you Shino. When I find the Samurai that smells of unflowers.


End file.
